ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Flora and Fauna Native to Caprona
This is a list of flora and fauna found on Caprona, a fictional island as seen on Caprona: The Lost Island ''and ''The Lost Island: The Series. ''Extinct Animals *Aelurodon (Wild Dog) *Aepycamelus (Camel) *Agathaumas *Albertosaurus *Allosaurus *Amargasaurus *Ambulocetus (Walking Whale) *American Mastodon *Ammonite (Giant Cephalopod) *Anancus (Elephant) *Anchisaurus *Ancient Bison *Andrewsarchus *Ankylosaurus *Anomalocaris *Anoplotherium *Anurognathus (Pterodactyl) *Archaeopteryx (Bird) *Archelon (Giant Sea Turtle) *Arsinoitherium (Rhino) *Arthropleura (Giant Millipede) *Astraspis (Prehistoric Flounder) *Aurochs (Wild Bull) *Baryonyx *Basilosaurus (Whale) *Beipiaosaurus *Bluebuck (Antelope) *Borhyaena (Bear Marsupial) *Bothriolepis (Armored Fish) *Brachiosaurus *Brontosaurus *Brygmophyseter (Sperm Whale) *Bush-Antlered Deer *Cameroceras (Giant Nautiloid) *Camptosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Carnotaurus *Castorocauda (Beaver-Tailed Otter) *Castoroides (Giant Beaver) *Cave Bear *Cave Hyena *Cave Lion *Cearadactylus (Pterodactyl) *Centrosaurus *Cephalaspis (Fish) *Ceratosaurus *Cervalces (Giant Moose) *Cetotherium (Whale Beast) *Chalicotherium *Chamitataxus (Prehistoric Badger) *Chasmosaurus *Climatius (Fish) *Coelophysis *Coelurosaravus *Colossochelys (Giant Tortoise) *Columbian Mammoth *Compsognathus *Confuciusornis (Confucius Bird) *Corythosaurus (Hadrosaur) *Crassigyrinus (Swamp Monster) *Cretoxyrhina (Ginsu Shark) *Cronopio (Saber-Toothed Squirrel) *Cryolophosaurus *Cymbospondylus (Ichthyosaurus) *Cynodictis (Bear-Dog) *Cynognathus *Daemonosaurus *Deinogalerix (Shrew) *Deinosuchus *Deinotherium *Desmatosuchus *Diapsid *Didelphodon *Diictodon *Dilophosaurus *Dimetrodon *Dimorphodon (Pterodactyl) *Dinictis (Saber-Toothed Cheetah) *Dinofelis (Terrible Cat) *Diphydontosaurus (Prehistoric Tuatara) *Diplocaulus (Amphibian) *Diplodocus *Diprotodon (Giant Wombat) *Dire Wolf *Dodo Bird *Doedicurus (Glyptodont) *Dorudon (Whale) *Dracorex (Dragon King) *Dryosaurus *Dunkleosteus *Dwarf Elephant *Edaphosaurus *Edmontonia *Effigia *Einiosaurus *Elasmosaurus (Plesiosaur) *Elasmotherium (Woolly Rhino) *Embolotherium (Rhino) *Entelodon (Killer Warthog) *Eohippus (Dawn Horse) *Epicyon (Killer Dog) *Eryops (Amphibian) *Estemmenosuchus *Euceratherium (Ox) *Euchambersia (Therocephalian) *Euoplocephalus *Euparkeria *European Jaguar *Eurotamandua (Anteater) *Eusthenopteron (Fish) *Eustreptospondylus (Swimming Theropod) *Gastonia *Genyornis (Giant Emu) *Giant Cheetah *Giant Moa *Giganotosaurus *Gigantophis garstini (Giant Snake) *Gigantopithecus (Giant Gorilla) *Giraffokeryx (Primitive Giraffe) *Globidens (Pliosaur) *Gomphotherium (Four-Tusked Mastodon) *Great Auk (Penguin) *Gryposaurus *Guanlong *Haast's Eagle (Giant Eagle) *Hagerman Horse *Haikouichthys *Hapalops (Sloth) *Helicoprion (Shark) *Henodus (Shell Fish) *Herrerasaurus *Hesperornis *Hippidion (Little Horse) *Hippopotamus gorgops *Homotherium (Scimitar Cat) *Horned Gopher *Hyaenodon *Hybodus (Horned Shark) *Hylonomus (Forest Dweller) *Hyneria (Killer Fish) *Hynerpeton (Giant Amphibian) *Icaronycteris (Prehistoric Bat) *Ichthyornis *Icthyosaurus *Icthyostega (Amphibian) *Iguanodon *Incisivosaurus *Indricotherium *Inoceramus (Giant Oyster) *Kaprosuchus (Boar-Crocodile) *Karaurus (Giant Amphibian) *Kelenken (Giant Tropical Bird) *Kentrosaurus *Koolasuchus *Kronosaurus (Pliosaur) *Lambeosaurus (Hadrosaur) *Leedsichthys (Giant Fish) *Leptictidium *Liaoceratops *Liliensternus *Livyatan melvillei (Sperm Whale) *Lycaenops *Lystrosaurus *Macrauchenia *Maiasaura *Majungasaurus *Materpiscis *Megaladapis (Koala Lemur) *Megalania (Devil Dragon) *Megaloceros (Giant Deer) *Megalodon (Giant Shark) *Megalograptus (Sea Scorpion) *Megalonyx (Jeffereson's Ground Sloth) *Megalosaurus *Meganeura (Giant Dragonfly) *Megatherium (Giant Ground Sloth) *Megazostroson (Shrew) *Meiolania (Giant Tortoise) *Merychippus (Proto-Horse) *Mesosaurus *Metamynodon (Hornless Rhino) *Metriacanthosaurus *Metridiochoerus (Giant Warthog) *Metriorhynchus (Marine Crocodile) *Microceratops *Miotapirus (Titanic Tapir) *Moeritherium *Monoclonius *Moropus *Moschops *Multituberculates (Chipmunk) *Mussaurus (Mini Sauropod) *Muttaburrasaurus *Nanotyrannus (Dwarf Tyrant) *Neocnus (Mini-Sloth) *Nothosaurus *Nyctosaurus (Pterodactyl) *Odobenocetops (Walrus-Faced Whale) *Ornithocheirus (Pterodactyl) *Ornitholestes *Ornithomimus *Ornithosuchus *Ottoia (Giant Carnivorous Worm) *Ouranosaurus *Oviraptor *Owen's Panther (Puma) *Pachycephalosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Palaeolagus (Rabbit) *Palaeomastodon (Elephant) *Palaeotherium *Paleosaurus (Lake Monster) *Parasaurolophus (Hadrosaur) *Pelorovis (Wild Cattle) *Phororhacos (Terror Bird) *Pinckney's Capybara *Placerias *Plateosaurus *Platybelodon (Shovelmouth) *Platyhystrix (Lizard) *Plesictis (Weasel) *Polacanthus *Postosuchus *Procoptodon (Giant Short-Faced Kangaroo) *Proganochelys (Snapping Turtle) *Prolibytherium (Giraffe Antelope) *Proterosuchus *Protoceras (Antelope) *Protoceratops *Proto-Giraffe *Protosphyroena (Prehistoric Swordfish) *Psittacosaurus *Pteranodon (Pterodactyl) *Pterygotus (Sea Scorpion) *Purgatorius *Quagga *Quetzalcoatlus (Pterodactyl) *Quinkana (Giant Crocodile) *Ramoceros (Antelope) *Redondasaurus *Regnosaurus *Rhamphorhynchus (Pterodactyl) *Rutiodon (Wrinkle Toothed Crocodile) *Saber-Toothed Tiger *Sarkastodon (Long-Tailed Bear) *Saurolophus (Hadrosaur) *Scelidosaurus *Scutellosaurus *Scutosaurus *Sivatherium *Sordes (Pterodactyl) *Spinosaurus *Staurikosaurus *Stegodon (Elephant) *Stegosaurus *Steller's Sea Cow *Steropodon (Mammal) *Stethacanthus (Crested Shark) *Styracosaurus *Suchomimus *Synthetoceras tricornatus (Antelope) *Tanystropheus *Tapejara (Pterodactyl) *Teleoceras (Pygmy Rhino) *Teleosaurus (Giant Gharial) *Teratornis (Giant Vulture) *Thalassocnus (Marine Sloth) *Thrinaxodon (Cynodont) *Thylacine (Tasmanian Tiger) *Thylacoleo (Marsupial Lion) *Thylacosmilus *Tiktaalik *Titanotylopus (Giant Camel) *Torosaurus *Toxodon *Trachodon (Duck-Bill) *Triadobatrachus (Frog) *Triceratops *Trilobite *Troodon *Tsintaosaurus (Hadrosaur) *Tylosaurus (Mosasaur) *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Uintatherium *Velociraptor *Warrah (Falkland Islands Wolf) *Woolly Mammoth *Xiphactinus (Giant Piranha) Other inhabitants *Aardvark *Abominable Snowman *African Butterfly Fish *African Elephant *African Grey Parrot *Albatross *Aliens *Alligator *American Cliff Swallow *Andean Condor *Angel Shark *Anglerfish *Arctic Fox *Arctic Ground Squirrel *Arctic Hare *Asiatic Lion *Atlas *Baboon *Baiji *Banshees *Barb *Batfish *Bighorn Sheep *Blue and Yellow Macaw *Blue-Footed Booby *Boa Constrictor *Bongo *Bonito *Bottlenose Dolphin *Brown Capuchin *Brown Pelican *Brown Snake *California Condor *Cannibals *Caracara *Cathartes *Chimpanzee *Cicada *Cockroach *Coelacanth *Copperhead Snake *Cordyceps *Coyote *Crow *Cyprinodon macularius *Dachshund *Dall Sheep *Demons *Donkey *Dragonnet *Dung Beetle *Eastern Quoll *Egret *Eland *Elephant Seal *Elk *Flamingo *Firefly *Fly *Gar *Gatorsaurus (Giant Alligator) *Gaur *Gazelle *Gecko *Gerbil *Ghosts *Giant Anteater *Giant Armadillo *Giant Bee *Giant Butterfly *Giant Catfish *Giant Chameleon *Giant Coral *Giant Crab *Giant Crayfish *Giant Cricket *Giant Electric Eel *Giant Frill-Necked Lizard *Giant Lamprey *Giant Lobster *Giant Mole *Giant Mosquito *Giant Octopus *Giant Quail *Giant Rat *Giant Rattlesnake *Giant Red Salamander *Giant Rhinoceros Iguana *Giant Sea Snake *Giant Snail *Giant Snapping Turtle *Giant Squid *Giant Tapeworm *Giant Thorny Dragon *Giant Tiger Beetle *Giant Turkey *Giant Turtle Dove *Giant Weevil *Giant Weta *Giant Whip Scorpion *Giant White-Throated Needletail *Goblins *Gorilla *Goose *Great Green Macaw *Great White Shark *Gremlins *Grey Heron *Grim Reaper *Harpy *Hatchetfish *Hawk *Hedgehog *Hermit Crab *Hornbill *Hornet *Horseshoe Crab *Hydra *Hyrax *Ibis *Impala *Intestinal Parasite *Jackal *Jackson's Chameleon *Jellyfish *Kakapo *Knifefish *Lava People *Leech *Locust *Lungfish *Mallard *Milkfish *Mountain Goat *Mud People *Narwhal *Nautilus *New Zealand Sea Lion *Nile Crocodile *North American River Otter *North Island Brown Kiwi *Orangutan *Orb Spider *Ostrich *Paleo-Indians *Parakeet *Passenger Pigeon *Peregrine Falcon *Perentie *Prairie Dog *Prehistoric Dragon *Pronghorn *Pueblan Milk Snake *Pufferfish *Raccoon *Rattail *Raven *Red and Green Macaw *Red Brocket Deer *Red Fox *Red-Tailed Black Cockatoo *Red-Tailed Green Rat Snake *Reindeer *Rockhopper Penguin *Sage Grouse *Saiga Antelope *Salmon *Sandhill Crane *Scarab Beetle *Scarlet Macaw *Seagull *Sea Horse *Sea Sponge *Sea Urchin *Siberian Husky *Sirens *Six-Banded Armadillo *Sloth Bear *Snares Penguin *Snow Leopard *Southern Coral Snake *Spider Monkey *Starfish *Striped Skunk *Sturgeon *Sumatran Rat-Monkey *Sumatran Rhinoceros *Tarsier *Tegudon (Giant Black and White Tegu) *Termite *Three-Toed Sloth *Tiger Shark *Toucan *Trolls *Tutisasaurus (Giant Monitor Lizard) *Vampires *Vikings *Virginia Opossum *Werewolves *Western Hog-Nosed Snake *White Gorilla *White Rhinoceros *White-Tailed Deer *Wildebeest *Wolverine *Zebra *Zebra Finch Human Species and Humanoids *Australopithecus (Apemen) *Cro-Magnon (Cavemen) *Dryopithecus (Apemen) *Homo Erectus (Cavemen) *Homo Ergaster (Cavemen) *Homo Habilis (Apemen) *Homo Heidelbergensis (Cavemen) *Homo Rudolfensis (Apemen) *Homo Sapiens Idaltu (Cavemen) *Lizardmen *Neanderthal (Cavemen) *Paranthropus boisei (Apemen) *Pithecanthropus (Apemen) *Snake People *Worm People Flora'' *Acacia Trees *Banana *Baobab Trees *Cactus *Echium Wildpretii *Elephant Grass *Giant Buttercups *Giant Chain Ferns *Giant Corn *Giant Daffodils *Giant Man-Eating Plant *Giant Mushrooms *Giant Peach *Giant Pitcher Plants *Giant Redwood Trees *Giant Venus Flytrap *Heliconia *Lima Beans *Moreton Bay Fig Trees *Palm Trees *Peaches *Rubber Trees *Soybeans *Weed *West Indian Lilac Category:Lists